Neville x Luna Songfic
by msalayne
Summary: A Neville & Luna Songfic. "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt was used as my inspiration. Hope you guys like it!


Gahhh! This Songfic seems so cheesy ohwell :) This is just a short one. This follow's JK Rowling's epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

Song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt

POV: Neville Longbottom

Pairing: Neville x Luna

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

"Professor Longbottom!" I hear my students here at Hogwarts call me. Who knew I would end up being a professor in my Alma Mater? Who knew I could destroy that last horcrux of Voldemort, those years back and become a close friend of Harry Potter? No one knew. All these years, I can't helped but feeling so grateful. Alot of unexpected and amazing things have happened to me. I used to be this outcast, people thought I was different, in a not-so-good way. Now look at me, I have so many things to be grateful for. I never knew my life would be like this. My life _is_ brilliant.

_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_She smiled at me on the subway._  
_She was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan_.

And who knew I would end up with Hannah Abbott? I guess something just clicked a few years back. There was this amazing feeling I had everytime I was with her. I ended up marrying her. And I love her, and I still do.

Today I saw an old friend of mine. I was on my way to Diagon Alley to buy more supplies before the start of the school year. Blimey, there were many wizards and witches at that place! I guess I should've went there last week rather than today. School starts in two weeks, by the way. Anyway there I was in the crowd and then I saw this girl. This blonde girl to be exact. She has her back faced at me and I just can't stop looking at her. Even if I was looking at her back, I feel as if she was familiar.

Then suddenly she turned around. And by she, I mean Luna Lovegood.

"Neville!" she said with her ever-so dreamy voice. I have placed a smile on her face. I missed seeing that smile. I missed seeing her. We go way back. That face brought me hundreds of memories with her. I remember back then when I used to like her. And then I see that smile a bit more, and thought, maybe I never stopped liking her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Hannah, but Luna was the first girl I actually had feelings for. And you know what they say, _"First love never dies."_

"Luna, it's good to see you." I told her. Then suddenly a person came up to her, a young man. "Oh Neville, this is Rolf Scamander, my husband." she said. Rolf handed out his hand and I handed out mine and together, we shaked hands.

She's married. A part of me died inside and a part of me brightened up. _First love never dies._ Right, yeah. But I'm happy for her. I really am. I'm happy she found a man who could take care of her and make her happy.

"Dear, where's the twins? I an't find them in this crowd! They ran off from me!" asked Rolf.

"They're in Olivander's, I think. Getting their wands."

"Okay, meet me there in a few!" and Rolf blended into the crowd and ran towards Olivander's.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_She could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

We talked for a minute or so. We got caught up with each other. Luna told me that she became a Magizoologist and has discovered alot of things from traveling. She told me she'll be traveling again soon. Which means I might not see her in a long time. I also got work to do, being a professor in Hogwarts and all.

"Well Neville, I have to go now. I know it seems like we've talked for just five minutes but my kids and I have to pack soon and-"

"It's fine. Take care, Luna. Hope to see you soon!"

And then she went off.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

She turned around to go to Olivander's. And I'm still looking at her. She's still beautiful, after all those years. She's still the Luna Lovegood I used to know.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._

I'll never be with her, yes. We both found our significant others. We maybe have our own lives now. But I'm glad our paths crossed again. You never really do forget your first love.

* * *

Review please :3 This is one of my first fics btw :3


End file.
